


Prisoner of Love

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [12]
Category: DCEU - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While pulling a job with the Joker and her sister Harley, Lily is captured and taken to Arkham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner of Love

“Fuck”, the Joker cursed. 

Someone had called the police and the three of them were the most wanted criminals in Gotham City. 

“Lily, go with Harley”, the Joker told them, “I’ll meet you back at the hideout”. 

“But…” Lily said. 

“Don’t argue with me”, he said. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her, while Harley looked on uncomfortable. 

She still wasn’t used to seeing her Puddin’ kissing someone else. 

The Joker released her and took off running.

“C’mon, Lily”, Harley said tugging on her sister’s arm. 

Half the police went after the Joker, allowing the girls some time, but they were spotted by Sergeant James Gordon.

“This way!” Gordon called, but no one listened to him. He drew his gun and went after the Quinzel sisters alone. 

Lily and Harley ran down an alley, where Harley jumped on a dumpster and grabbed onto a hanging ladder. 

“GCPD! Freeze!” Gordon yelled, “Put your hands where I can see them!” 

“C’mon!” Harley called to Lily.

“Go!” Lily yelled at her sister. 

“Not without you!”

“Just go!”

Harley took one last look at her sister, before scaling the ladder and disappearing into the night. 

Lily put her hands up. 

Gordon stepped up behind her and hand cuffed her. Gordon led her to one of the squad cars. 

Lily started panicking when she saw the Arkham Asylum van. “No, no. Don’t take me there!” she pleaded, “I’m not crazy! I’m not like my sister!”

“It’s just a standard psych eval. I’ll be there the whole time”, Gordon told her. He placed her in the back of the van and sat down next to her. 

The ride there was silent. 

* * *

The Joker paced the hide out waiting for the girls to get back. 

Only Harley walked through the door. 

“Where’s Lily?” he asked her. 

“Puddin’, it wasn’t my fault. She told me…” 

The Joker backhanded her, sending her to the floor. “YOU LET THEM TAKE HER?!?!?!?!?” the Joker roared. 

Harley sniffled and said, “She told me to run…”

The Joker sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Do you know where they’re going to take her? ARKHAM! Do you remember what it was like, Harley?” the Joker asked her. 

“I know a way in”, Harley told him. 

“You what?” the Joker hissed. 

“I know a way in. When I broke out, I made sure I’d have a way to get back in, in case something like this happened”, Harley told him.

“If she is harmed in any way, I’ll kill you myself”, the Joker threatened her.

* * *

Gordon led Lily into Arkham. 

She’d never been inside.

Not even to visit Harley.

“Miss Quinzel, it’s a pleasure to meet you”, the doctor said, “I promise you that you will be taken care of quite nicely here. It’s not every day we get a celebrity like you”. 

Gordon handed her off to the doctor.

“Wait! What’s going on?! You promised!” Lily yelled at him.

“I’m so sorry”, he apologized.

Lily was led deeper into the facility. 

The doctor handed her off to a nurse, who escorted her into a room. 

She was strip searched and given new clothes and then led to her cell. She curled up in a ball on her cot and started to cry.

* * *

The Joker and Harley snuck through Gotham, making their way to the Asylum. 

“Hold up!” Harley said. She ran down an alley. 

“Harley? What the fuck are you doing?” he asked her. 

She walked up to a large metal door and said, “Stand right here”.

The Joker pressed his ear to the door listening, while Harley started knocking. 

She found a hollow spot at the bottom of the door. “Found it!” she said happily. 

The Joker reached his hand into the hollow space and pulled out a key on a red ribbon. “What is it?” the Joker asked her. 

She took it from him and said, “This is our ticket into Arkham. It’s to the back door. I swiped it on my way out. It also happens to be a skeleton key!”

“I can see that in your months in Arkham, you never lost your clever touch”, the Joker said. 

Harley smiled hearing the Joker praise her again.  

“Now c’mon. We need to get to her before they start the electroshock treatments”, the Joker said. 

* * *

“Lights out!” the guard yelled.

The lights started going out one by one, until the only light illuminating her cell was the moon. 

She resisted the urge to start crying. All she wanted was to go home. 

To be with her sister and the Joker. 

“Psst”, she heard. She raised her head and saw Harley and the Joker standing there. She jumped up and ran over to the bars. She reached her hands through and took the Joker’s face in her hands. “You came for me”, she breathed. 

“I will always come for you. I’m not letting you get away from me again”, the Joker told her. 

Lily slammed her lips onto his. 

“Umm…guys, we really don’t have time for this”, Harley told them. 

The Joker shoved the key into Harley’s hand as he kissed Lily back. 

Harley rolled her eyes and unlocked the cell door. 

The two broke apart and Lily exited the cell. 

“That knockout gas will only last so long on that guard”, Harley said.

Lily grabbed the Joker’s hand and they ran for the exit.

* * *

_It’s now being reported that hours after being admitted into Arkham Asylum, Lily Quinzel, younger sister of criminal Harley Quinn and associate of the Joker, was broken out in the middle of the night. There’s no news on how this happened, but the door to her cell was found wide open with no signs of a forced entry. No news on whether the GCPD will start a manhunt for the escapee._


End file.
